


Be Myself

by lannemiim



Category: Descendants (2015), Evie - Fandom, Mal - Fandom, Malvie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannemiim/pseuds/lannemiim
Summary: Evie sempre teve sentimentos por Mal, porém sempre os manteve em  segredo, primeiro por que na ilha eles sempre foram ensinados a não sentir, a não se importar, a não amar e segundo porque e Mal estava com Ben e ela nunca iria se intrometer na felicidade de sua melhor amiga, porém após o rompimento do casal uma chama de esperança se acendeu em seu coração. E se ela realmente pudesse ser ela mesma e pudesse declarar seus sentimentos por Mal.





	Be Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha primeira historia Malvie, ando meio viciada nesse casal então estou tendo um bocado de ideias, mais para frente estarei postando mais.

**Sem PDV.**

Em uma mesa afastada do grande refeitório de Auradon School os quatro amigos conversavam.

\- sério Mal não entendi o seu rompimento com o Ben, sabe não entendo muito disso de romance, mas ele é um bom cara - o filho de Jafar falou enfiando uma chegada de pudim em sua boca.

\- você tem razão Jay você não entende nada de romance - A Garota de olhos verdes falou irritada.

\- então explica, como vamos entender se você não falar? Desculpa mais não nasci com a clarividência - Jay balbuciou entre as colheradas.

A garota de cabelos azuis apenas escutava sem se pronunciar, ela andava odiando aquele assunto parece que não se fala em nada mais nessa escola do que o rompimento de mal e Ben, como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.

\- garotos não quero falar sobre isso - mal pediu tentando manter a voz estável.

\- só queremos entender - Carlos falou acariciando o cachorro em seus braços.

\- a deixem em paz, que droga se ela terminou é porque ela quis, não é o fim do mundo um término, toda essa comoção porque o precioso príncipe tomou um pé na bunda, grande coisa isso acontece é a vida, nem tudo que queremos pode ter, acordem - a garota de cabelos azuis esbravejou irritada.

Todos na mesa pareciam surpresos. Raramente alguém tinha visto Evie irritada daquela forma de todos os quatro Evie era a mais Pacífica e paciente.

\- sinceramente não aguento mais isso - Evie falou levantando e saindo do local.

\- o que deu nela? - Carlos perguntou sem entender.

\- sinceramente eu não sei, há algum tempo ela está estranha - Jay confessou.

\- Sério? Desde quando? - Mal perguntou achando estranho não ter percebido nada.

\- não sei bem, mas acho que desde que você começou seu romance com o Ben ela parece estranha, sempre cabisbaixa, isolada e irritadiça, sempre que pergunto ela só diz que está bem e se sai - Jay falou sem mostrar grande emoção.

Mal tentou recordar de quando foi à última vez que tinha realmente conversado com sua amiga.

\- parece que Malvie não são tão próximas quando antes - Jay provocou

\- o que um príncipe não faz, não é mesmo - Carlos também provocou.

\- vão se ferrar os dois - Mal esbravejou saindo do local.

Mal sabia que os meninos tinham razão, desde que iniciou seu namoro com Ben ela tinha indiretamente se afastado de Evie, e todos esses meses de afastamento acabaram criando uma barreira invisível entre elas.

Caminhando até o jardim Mal viu a menina de cabelos azuis sentada no pier do lado com os pés dentro da água com um olhar distante ao nada.

Mal observou a menina por um instante, ela verificou suas feições e viu a tristeza naqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

Mal sabia que havia algo errado, sua amiga não era assim, sua Evie nunca fora assim, ao contrario sempre fora sorridente, aliás uma das coisas que Mal adorava em nela era seu sorriso luminosos capaz de iluminar até os mais negros dias.

Mal se aproximou sem deixar que a mais velha a vise.

\- ora, ora olha quem eu encontro matando aula - Mal falou sentando-se ao lado da menina de cabelos azuis.

\- não estou matando aula, estou adiantada na matéria e me dei ao luxo de me ocupar com outra coisa - Evie falou friamente.

Mal odiou a forma com que foi respondida, a frieza naquela voz doce a fez arrepiar.

\- está triste comigo? - Mal perguntou sem rodeios.

\- não, estou triste comigo - Evie a respondeu com o mesmo tom.

\- o que está acontecendo do Evie, estou preocupada - Mal falou sentando-se ao lado da mais velha.

\- isso tem importância para você agora? - Evie retrucou sem olhar para a menina a seu lado.

Aquela sentença fria foi mais cruel do que uma apunhalada de uma adaga.

Mal segurou o rosto de Evie em suas mãos a obrigando a encara-la.

\- sempre teve importância para mim, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso - Mal falou encarando aqueles imensos olhos castanhos.

\- sinceramente eu não sei Mal, faz meses que não conversamos, ou que saímos, desde seu namoro você simplesmente esqueceu de mim, me pôs para escanteio e agora como você não está mais com ele você volta a mim como se não tivesse acontecido nada - Evie falou deixando uma lágrima escorrer por sei rosto.

Aquilo cortou o coração da garota de cabelos roxos.

\- Evie... - Mal tentou falar.

\- sinceramente não quero ser seu plano b, não vou ser reserva - Evie falou se levantando e indo embora.

Mal bufou de raiva sem saber como lidar. Sua Evie estava triste e ela sabia que tinha grande culpa nisso.

\----------------------------------x----------------------------

A Garota de cabelos azuis saiu do local tentando manter o máximo de distância da mais nova, ela se sentia triste e magoada com sua amiga, no fundo ela sabia o real motivo daquela reação.

Evie se apaixonara por Mal desde quando ambas viviam na ilha, sempre foram as duas contra o mundo mesmo quando os meninos entraram no grupo a amizade delas ainda era a mais forte, Mal sempre a defendia de todos e Evie sempre apoiava Mal em tudo, apesar dá ilha ser o pior dos pesadelos está ao lado de Mal fazia aquilo tudo não parecer tão ruim.

Tudo aquilo acabou quando vieram ao Auradon, Mal fez novas amizades, encontrou seu príncipe e Evie, bom Evie ainda permanece a mesma, ainda costuma fazer as coisas que fazia.

Doía ser esquecida ou posta de lado, principalmente se isso vem da pessoa que você ama. Sim Evie ama Mal ela mesma já não negará mais, aquele sentimento estava ali, sempre esteve mais nunca poderá ser revelado, não após Mal encontrar sua felicidade com Ben.

\- Sabe que você está sendo dura com ela não sabe? - uma voz grave falou sentando-se ao lado da menina de cabelos azuis.

\- não quero conversar Jay - Evie falou deitando-se no gramado.

O moreno fez o mesmo.

\- Sabe Evie eu entendo você, entendo sua reação, se a pessoa que eu amasse estivesse com outro eu também comportaria assim - Jay falou olhando para o seu azul.

\- está viajando Jay, não é isso que acontece - Evie falou de mal humor.

\- qual é Evie posso não ser tão inteligente quanto você, mas também não sou burro, sei que você tem sentimentos além de amizade pela Mal e não é de agora é desde a ilha, sinceramente eu acho legal - Jay falou sorrindo.

Evie suspirou.

\- não sei o que fazer, realmente estou magoada com ela, mas sei também que eu não tenho direito disso, somos só amigas - Evie falou com sinceridade.

\- olha como amigo de ambas irei te aconselhar, percebi que sou incrível nisso - Jay zombou e por um instante fez Evie sorrir.

\- okay, mestre do aconselhamento, qual sua grande ordem? - Evie brincou.

\- primeiro, fale com ela. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela não está bem, não sei se é pelo término ou pelo afastamento de vocês. Segundo fale dos seus sentimentos com ela, seja Franca acredite para nós crianças da ilha a franqueza e a verdade são os melhores atos que podem nos demostrar e vocês têm anos de amizade, não há nada que possa se meter entre isso - Jay aconselhou.

\- realmente não sei se essa última parte é verdade - Evie duvidou olhando para o céu.

\- mesmo assim faça, se não por ela faça por você, não se martirize é pior para ambas - Jay falou encarando a garota ao seu lado.

\- desde quando você é tão maduro? - Evie questionou em dúvida.

\- desde sempre - Jay falou sério.

\- sério? Da última vez que Lembro você e o Cahorro estavam brigando pelo último pedaço de carne, você estava brigando com o cachorrinho do Carlos - Evie falou levantando do gramado.

\- ninguém fica entre mim e um bom pedaço de bife - Jay respondeu com desdém.

Evie sorriu e saiu do local indo em direção as salas de aula.

\------------------------------- X --------------------------

O dia passou de forma lenta para Mal, a garota não parava de pensar na sua amiga e em tudo que ela disse, as palavras de Evie pesaram bastante. A última coisa que Mal queria era ferir a menina de olhos castanhos.

Mal Suspirou de forma audível para o pessoal da sala de aula que logo olharam e sua direção.

– o que foi? – Mal esbravejou com todos que a encarava.

Rapidamente todos voltaram suas atenções para frente.

\- tudo isso é pelo termino? - o garoto com sardas no rosto questionou.

\- porque não deixa em paz Carlos? – A garota respondeu rispidamente.

\- Meu deus vocês duas tiraram o dia para serem ignorantes? – Carlos resmungou.

Mal sabia que ele não esta falando somente dela.

\- Você viu a Evie? – Desta vez Mal já utilizava um tom mais ameno.

\- sim a vi no corredor antes de vir para aula, perguntei por que ela matou todas as aulas e ela me mandou docemente para aquele canto que não devemos falar – o menino explicou.

Mal não falou nada somente senti uma tristeza em sue peito.

\- ela estava indo para o quarto de vocês, Jay disse que ela só esta triste que logo melhoraria, mas acho que ela está naquela semana do mês, na próxima vez que vê-la vou oferecer chocolate – Carlos tagarelava mais já não tinha a atenção da garota de cabelos roxos.

Mal se levantou apanhou seu material e saiu da sala de aula, ela ouvira os protestos da professora porem não ligou.

A Garota de cabelos roxos partiu rapidamente em direção aos dormitórios, ela precisava se desculpar com Evie e ela faria isso custe o que custar, ela não iria perder sua melhor amiga por uma idiotice dela.

Assim que chegou na frente de seu dormitório um leve temor percorreu seu corpo.

_E se realmente ela realmente não quisesse falar com ela ou pior e se ela não quisesse mais permanecer na vida dela?_

Mal respirou fundo e entrou no quarto.

Assim que entrou, mal viu Evie em sua cama lendo um livro com seus fones de ouvido.

Os olhos de Evie pareciam tristes e estavam estranhamente vermelhos.

_Ela tinha chorado?_

Mal foi em direção da própria cama onde jogou a bolsa e retirou as botas e a jaqueta. Ver aqueles lindos olhos estava tirando o resto de coragem que lhe restara.

Evie parecia ignorar a garota recém-chegada, ela permanecia ainda concentrada em seu livro.

 _Não posso permitir que isso continue_ \- Mal falou a si mesma.

\- podemos conversar? – Mal perguntou sentando-se na cama de Evie.

\- Mal eu realmente não quero conversar, não me sinto bem – Evie respondeu colocando seu livro no criado mudo.

\- então me escuta, não precisa falar só me escuta – Mal pediu deforma meio desesperada.

Por mais que Evie estivesse magoada ela nunca negaria nada a garota de cabelos roxos, como ela poderia? Aqueles olhos verdes tiravam suas forças.

\- tudo bem – Evie confirmou.

Mal se aproximou ainda mais de Evie sentando em a sua frente para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

\- eu quero começar pedindo desculpa por ter me afastado, por ter feito você se sentir deixada de lado e por fazer você achar que não tem importância para mim, sei que isso é culpa minha e acredite não tenho sido eu mesmo – Mal falou encarando os olhos castanhos de Evie.

Evie percebeu a franqueza das palavras de sua amiga.

Mal fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

\- eu lamento por ter te magoado Evie eu realmente lamento, não estava sendo eu mesma, sei disso, alias esse é o motivo porque terminei com o Ben – Mal se explicou.

Evie olhou com uma cara de duvida fazendo uma pequena ruga aparecer em sua testa. Mal não pode deixar fofo e sorrir.

\- rompi porque o que ele queria de mim é completamente diferente do que eu sou, e não falo sobre a questão de não agir como minha mãe e sim pelo fato dele querer que eu mude minhas vestes, mude meu cabelo, meu jeito de agir, meu jeito de pensar e a cada dia que passava aquilo me sufocava, e sinceramente acho que nunca o amei realmente – Mal falou sinceramente.

\- e porque você não me falou? – Evie perguntou um pouco desapontada.

\- senti vergonha, sei lá, aqui temos tudo, boa alimentação, boa educação, aqui é um bom lugar, acho que senti vergonha por não me adaptar, você e os meninos parecem felizes aqui eu não podia estragar tudo falando que sinto falta da ilha – Mal falou escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

\- você é completamente idiota – Evie falou seriamente.

Mal engoliu seco ao encarar os olhos da mais velha.

Evie puxou-a para um abraço apertado, Mal se permitiu ser abraçada, ela sentia tanta falta dos abraços calorosos, do cheiro de Evie, ela tinha perdido tanto.

\- Eu não estou feliz se você não está feliz, e sinceramente também sinto falta da ilha – Evie confessou.

\- serio? – Mal perguntou incrédula.

-Sim, na ilha era só você eu contra o mundo, aqui tenho que te dividir e acabo ficando sem – Evie falou sem se desfazer do abraço.

Mal sorriu.

\- Sabe que você sempre terá um pedacinho meu? – Mal Brincou sorrindo.

\- e se eu não quiser mais só um pedacinho? – Evie perguntou com receio.

\- como assim? – Mal questionou sem entender e fugindo do abraço para poder encara-la.

Evie respirou fundo.

\- Mal eu acho que não sou capaz de esconder mais – Evie começou segurando as mãos da mais nova.

Mal a encarava sem compreender nada.

\- tenho sentimentos por você, sentimentos que vai muito além da amizade, eu sempre os mantive escondido não tinha coragem de falar, mas depois de tudo e depois de te ver com o Ben não consigo mais esconder, não estou pedindo que você me corresponda, mas entenda que eu precisava confessar, esconder estava me consumindo – Evie confessou evitando os olhos de Mal.

Mal estava estática encarando a garota a sua frente, ela realmente nunca pudera imaginar que Evie tinha sentimentos por ela. Estranhamente essa confissão fez seu coração acelerar e um sorriso bobo estalar em seus lábios.

Evie encarou mal e a viu sorrindo, sinceramente ela não sabia o que aquilo significava.

\- posso tentar uma coisa? – Mal pediu e Evie concordou.

Mal moveu seu corpo para mais próximo de Evie, seu rostos pareciam cada vez menos distantes, ambas encarando profundamente os olhos da outra, porem nenhuma recuava, Evie foi a primeira a fechar os olhos fazendo a menina de cabelos roxos sorrir. Assim que os lábios fecharam a pequena lacuna que ainda restara foi à vez de mal fechar os olhos.

Os lábios se tocaram como uma leve caricia logo se tornando uma dança sincronizada, onde cada um sabe qual passo seguir movendo-se gentilmente, guiando e sendo guiado ao próximo passo.

Evie passou suas mãos em torno do pescoço de Mal, puxando-a par junto de si, o que a ultima fizera prontamente sentando-se no colo da mais velha.

O Beijo que começou calmo ganhava ritmo e desejo, as línguas estavam duelando por espaço deixando o momento extremamente prazeroso, finalmente Mal cedia as investidas de Evie deixando sua boca ser invadida e descoberta pela outra garota.

O ar fez-se necessário e o beijo fora apartado, porem as meninas mantiam-se unidas, mantendo suas testas juntas.

\- o que foi isso? – Evie perguntou mantendo os olhos fechados e a respiração entrecortada.

\- não sei, mas foi bom, muito bom – Mal falou acariciando as bochechas da mais velha.

\- podemos fazer de novo? – Evie perguntou abrindo os olhos e mostrando seu melhor olhar pidão.

\- com certeza – Mal concordou selando novamente os lábios.

Mal sabia se o que fazia era correto, mas ela sabia que era bom, ela sabia que Evie a fazia sentir o que Ben não era capaz, com Evie ela podia ser quem ela era, sem julgamentos ou pressões, somente ela mesmo.

 


End file.
